parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Pinocchio part 2
they enter the workshop and look around Cubbi wow look at this stuff a clock and some very nice toys Tummi hey look at this they lay eyes on a puppet Jiminy Cricket cute little fella going up he knocks on his head good peice of wood too meanwhile Geppetto with his cat Figero goldfish Cleo enter the room Grammi someones coming Geppetto well now it wont take much longer just a little more paint and hes all finished oh hi guys what are your names Grammi hi sir im Grammi and these are my comrads Tummi Zummi Sunni Cubbi and Gruffi and were the Gummi Bears Geppetto nice to meet you gummi bears my name is Geppetto and this my cat Figaro and my goldfish Cleo and you think he ll be allright dont you Figaro and Jiminy is touching the bottom of a glass women figurine Jiminy Cricket beg your pardon Geppetto see what makes a big differance Jiminy Cricket very good very very good he looks at the sculpture of a grouchy face and gives it the cold shoulder well you cant please everybody Geppetto now i just have the name for you Pinocchio do you like it Figaro but Figaro nods no Geppetto no how about you Cleo but Cleo does not like it either Gruffi thats kind of a silly name Pinocchio Grammi i think thats a cute name Geppetto im glad you agree with it Grammi but lets what the puppet thinks do you like it and holds the string making the puppet nod yes Geppetto that settles it Pinocchio it is well come on now we ll try you out music professer and he turns on the toys making them jam Cubbi allright music lets dance and he holds Pinocchio walking him around the room Jiminy Cricket hey take it easy there break it up will you lot of downbeats in there Geppetto little wooden head go play your part bring a little joy to every heart little do you know and yet its true that im mighty proud of you little wooden feet and best of all little wooden seat in case you fall how graceful my little wooden head Cleo meet Pinocchio say how do you do say hello to Figaro up to mischeif are you and say hi to the Gummi Bears Grammi hi Pinocchio its nice to meet you Geppetto you see what happens youre a little fellow and that smile you know i you rascal jealous huh you know what Pinocchio i think Figaro is jealous of you dont i suddenly the clock rings Geppetto its getting late come on now off to bed we go goodnight Pinocchio Grammi im sleepy too and the Gummi Bears tuck themselves in and sleep Geppetto little funny face good night Cleo my little water baby you say goodnight too go on now go to sleep my little mermaid good night Jiminy Cricket this is my idea of comfort silent comfort and Jiminy sleeps in a matchbox Geppetto look at him Figaro he almost looks alive wouldnt it be nice if he were a real boy oh well come on we go to sleep i forgot to open the window he opens the window oh Figaro look lok a wishing star Sunni a wishing star Geppeto starlight star bright first star i see tonight wish i may wish i might have the wish i make tonight Figaro do you know what i wish i wish my little Pinocchio were a real boy wouldnt that be nice just think Jiminy Cricket a real boy very lovely thought but not at all practical Geppetto a real boy and they fall asleep Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof